


Derek Hale, Basketball Coach

by Effystar



Series: Hot For Teacher [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a one shot, Derek accepts a job and gets more than he expected   </p><p> </p><p>For my one and only FrozenOrange <3<3<3</p><p>Iphone Fic, UnBeta'd, all the mistakes are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale, Basketball Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/gifts).



Derek was never seen as the happy one after his parents and pretty much most of his family perished in the fire, he was known as the Sourwolf or grumpy cats twin to some of his friends in New York, it's not that he wasn't happy...he just didn't have a lot of things to look forward to in life.

That was until he got the job. This job changed everything...Deaton had somehow convinced him to leave New York and come back to Beacon Hills to coach the basket ball team, to this day he doesn't know why he couldn't say no but i guess it's fate.

After getting settled back in Beacon Hills in his loft he counted down the days till the start of the semester, it felt strange to have a reason to get up in the morning, he just hoped that the kids didn't google him and bring up his family, he sighed as he looks around his empty house....a house that should be full of a pack.

The last couple days of summer drew to and end and the first teacher meeting was called to discuss the new year and to basically gossip about your summer and anything that had happened. Derek kinda kept to the back with the other coach basically staring at the crowd gossiping away.

"They are like lions I swear" coach Finstock said as he ate another bite of his doughnut. Derek sight was focused on this student who seemed to be pretty enthusiastic about what ever he was talking about, his arms flailing around as he spoke, coaches voice bringing him back to the conversation.

"Huh?" He finally turned to look at the man "lions?"

The man beside him laughed "yea they hear a bit of news about a teacher or student and they jump on it"

"Oh right...yea lions" he forces out a laugh, his eyes being drawn back to the boy, his button down flapping around as he talks. "Why is there a student here?" Derek finally asks as the boy does this body shaking laugh.

"Student? Who?" He follows his sight line "oh you mean Bilinski" he lets out a laugh "he's not a student, he teaches art here, started this year"

"Blinski, what kinda name is that?" Derek laughs as his eyes watch the man.

The coach shrugs beside him "I dunno roman or something, why not ask his dad, he's the sheriff of Beacon Hills"

Derek can't help but thickly swallow remembering being arrested as a kid but not by a Bilinski but a Stilinski "wait you mean Stilinski right?" He blurts out finally turning his attention back to the man.

"Stilinski, Bilinski what's the difference" the coach states as he moves towards the snack table with out a goodbye, making Derek stick out like a sore thumb, he glances around the room, smiling slightly as he realizes this is his life now.

As he gets lost in his mind he doesn't realize the man moving closer to him with a smile. " you look like you must have a pretty awesome imagination" he laughs as Derek snaps back into the room, swallowing thickly "I'm Stiles" he grins, and it's the type of grin you get lost in because you can tell it's honest and innocent "I teach Art here" his eyes search Derek's face "what are you tackling this year?"

Derek desperately tries to keep his cool as his heart pounds at the scent of the man standing in front of him, oh...uh Im the Basketball Coach"he shrugs, "nothing too major" his nose twitches as his mind links the scent with his animal side.

Fuck! Derek thinks as the man keeps talking about classes and the new semester and how he's excited, Derek can't focus not anymore, not since he knows he is staring at the face of his mate....and he's /Human/, and staring a him expecting some sort of response to what ever he just babbled on about. "Oh uh yea me too" he blurts out hoping he didn't just agree to modeling nude in his class or something. What ever he said must of been the right answer because Stiles eyes widen as another grin plasters itself on his face.

"So who's your favorite superhero then?" Derek blinks at the question really wishing he knew what he had agreed too before blurting out his response "Wolverine" he shrugs hoping that was the right thing to say.

"Oh...x-men that's cool, I'm more of a DC,Batman fan" he laughs, his laugh hitting Derek like a brick wall and traveling down to his groin, his wolf started clawing, wanting to get out and take his mate right here in front of all the other teachers, he took in a deep breath and close his eyes as he pushed his wolf back, before finally responding.

"Oh...yea Batman is pretty cool" he flashes a smile at Stiles who fidgets pushing up his button up sleeves revealing a smattering of tattoos. Now Derek had never thought he would be one of those people with a fetish but Jesus when he saw that pale marked skin he could physically imagine running his tongue over the ink, his mind started going crazy, thinking of where else he would have tattoos as he awkwardly grabbed at the back of his neck as his cock jumped in his pants.

"You okay there?" Stiles frowns as he watched Derek's internal struggle feeling rather awkward before leaning forward to tap him on the shoulder. " right okay I uh I'm gunna go but uh I'll see you in class" he turned and walked away before even letting Derek get a response out.

The meeting finally disbanded and Derek was still mentally kicking himself for acting like an idiot in front of Stiles when he headed to his car, his head snapping to the loud noise coming from the light blue jeep in the corner.

"Are you kidding me!! Come on roscoe just a little bit, come on baby you know I love you...work for daddy" Derek's brow shot up at the words he heard tumbling from the boys mouth and before he realized he was walking over there.

"Uh stiles? Are you uh okay?" Derek quietly asked not sure if he was interrupting something.

The mans head snaps up from under the steering column with a sigh "my damn jeep won't start" he groans smacking his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh well u can give you a ride if you want" Derek shrugged as the words tumbling from his mouth with out realizing the internal struggle that would go on during that drive.

"Oh dude I don't want to be an inconvenience, it's cool I can usually figure this out" he flashes a grin at Derek as he turns the key in his car, but nothing happens and he lets out a sigh.

"Sounds like your Starter has packed up" Derek shrugs, knowing exactly that's what happened, his senses helping him on that conclusion. "It's not gunna work, look I can drive you to the parts store if you want or home or to..." He stops before he comes across as desperate.

The mans eyes widen "my starter? How can you be so sure?" He frowns as he turns the key again, nothing happens.

"Hey quit doing that! You're gunna flood the damn engine! And I can tell because of the lack of noise it makes when you turn the key" he looks at his watch "look do you want the ride or not?"

Stiles sighs as he finally gives in an rolls up the window "thanks man" he smiles as he jumps out the jeep, his scent swirling around Derek making him swallow thickly as he focuses at keeping his wolf a bay.

"No problem Stiles" he grins slightly as he presses the unlock button on his key fob and he hears Stiles suck in a breath.

"Holy sweet Jesus this car is....is...fuckable" his thin fingers trail along the seams of the bodywork.

Derek laughs as he raises a brow "if I find you with your dick in my exhaust Stiles I will not be happy!" He smirks as he watches the man flush as slink into the passenger seat. Derek can't help but let a grin spill across his face as he gets in his car, his nose twitching at the scents invading his nose.

Stiles smelled of vanilla, alcohol[from his meds] and wormwood, these scents made Derek's stomach flip his wolf clawing at his confines, wanting to take it's mate. He swallowed thickly as he shoved the key in the ignition "so where do you live Stiles?"

"oh right uh beechwood street look for the patrol car" he grins as he buckles his seat belt " so how does a teacher afford this car?" His hands move along the wood panel in front of him.

Derek glances at his fingers dancing across the wood, imagining how that would feel against his chest, he feels his dick get harder in his pants and push on the zipper. "I...uh....I wasn't always a teacher Stiles"

He lets a smirk spread across his face "oh yea? What were you before? Drug dealer? Prostitute? Porn star? Oh oh James Bond? You've got the body for that" he laughs as Derek blinks at him before turning back to the road turning into Stiles' road.

"Porn star? Really" he shakes his head "I would of been happier with stripper but hey if CockyBoys will have me I won't complain" Stiles chokes on his breath in his seat, starting to splutter and pat his chest.

"Shit! Stiles are you okay?" Derek frowns pulling over as the boy continues to choke, still not sure what he said to create this reaction as he moves to help the man who finally seems to catch his breath. "You okay?"

Stiles nods as he wipes the tears from his face "yea...yea sorry I guess I was gonna take that information to my grave" he laughed as Derek rolled his eyes and pulled back onto the road and towards Stiles house.  
"So why basketball? Instead of porn?" He blurted out with a innocent smile.

Derek can't help but laugh "well you know porn can be fun but" he shrugs playfully "it's a pain in the ass" he mentally patted himself on the back for that pun, even if he knew his wolf was rolling his eyes at him. "Plus basketball has always been something I enjoyed playing from a young age and I was on the Beacon Hills team before I moved so I thought why not" he ask as he pulled up outside the house " this the right one?"

Stiles let out a bark of a laugh at Derek's pun before nodding at his question. "Well then I guess I have a reason to be at the games now" he smiled "you gunna wear the kit too? Or managerial suit" he wiggles his brow.

Derek couldn't help but let out a playful sigh "goodnight stiles" he grins at the man as he grabs his back pack from the footwell with a crooked smile.

"Night Derek" he said back before pausing and leaning forward grabbing Derek's hand off the steering wheel making him frown, "incase you need help deciding what tie to wear to your first game" he laughed as he penned his phone number on the back of Derek's hand "also I'm never opposed to dick pics" he smirks as he clambers out of the car and runs up to the door tripping up the step slightly, Derek still sitting there gobsmacked, before shaking his head and adding the number to his phone under a very specific name.

Stiles: Likes Dick Pics


End file.
